The invention relates to an assembly for a cockpit area of a vehicle, in particular of a motor vehicle, having a cross member extending approximately over the width of a vehicle interior, the cross member having attachment points at its end regions for the connection to a vehicle cell and an attachment point which is eccentric to the vehicle longitudinal axis, for the connection to a steering column.
A cross member for a motor vehicle dashboard, which cross member extends over the width of the motor vehicle interior and has a mounting for a steering column screwed to its lower side, is known. This cross member consists of a plurality of extruded parts which are connected by welding. In conjunction with the steering column mounting which is to be screwed on, a cross member of this type is complex to produce and cannot be used for left-hand and right-hand drive vehicles without being modified.